2009-01-14 - Beer Wolf
Vega Obscura transmits, "So Meiya." Meiya Mitsurugi transmits, "Hmm?" Vega Obscura slyly, "So when are we going to La Gias like you promised!" Russel Bagman transmits, "Dungeon crawling huh?" Meiya Mitsurugi transmits, "Hmmn, Shiranui is still being repaired but...maybe friday?" Shinji Ikari sounds horrified. "D-Dungeon crawling?" Meiya Mitsurugi transmits, "I guess thats one way to put it" Vega Obscura transmits, "Ok!" Vega Obscura transmits, "Hey, I need the practice for the Gundam Fight." Russel Bagman transmits, "What Shinji?" Russel Bagman transmits, "You never played a table top?" Rei Ayanami transmits, "I have never observed Ikari playing games." Rei Ayanami transmits, "Ones not impressed upon him by Captain Katsuragi, in any case." Asuka Langley Sohryu transmits, "Shinji doesn't really like hanging out with other people. Usually games involve that." Shinji Ikari transmits, "Thank you both for that." Vega Obscura transmits, "Well, we can bring you along Shinji." Vega Obscura transmits, "(Anyway, it will get you away from the scary witch)" Asuka Langley Sohryu transmits, "Hey!" Vega Obscura transmits, "...Hey, you're not suposed to be able to hear that!" Rei Ayanami transmits, "Taking offense at such a comment seems irrational, Asuka." Carris Nautilus transmits, "You were still transmitting." Rei Ayanami transmits, "You likely have no magical aptitude whatsoever." Asuka Langley Sohryu transmits, "That's not how the radio works. Man, it's like, every time anyone talks to Shinji, they pretend I can't hear the radio!" Vega Obscura transmits, "Is too!" Asuka Langley Sohryu transmits, "'Hey Shinji, your roommate is a witch!' 'Hey Shinji, why don't you ask her out?' 'It's not like she's also a member of the frequency or anything!'" Shinji Ikari transmits, "Maybe it's like dog whistles." Vega Obscura sort...laughs. Asuka Langley Sohryu transmits, "What is THAT supposed to mean?!" Shinji Ikari transmits, "Um, you know, like, high-pitched sounds that only certain, sensitive instruments can pick up?" Vega Obscura transmits, "I think he implied that you are some sorta animal." Asuka Langley Sohryu transmits, "Oh, you'd BETTER run off dungeon crawling then, because next time I see you--" Schwarz Bruder transmits, "Perhaps you could turn their lack of awareness to your advantage, Miss Sohryu." Rei Ayanami transmits, "Asuka, Ikari did not mean harm by comparing you to a dog." Rei Ayanami transmits, "He was merely suggesting that you have doglike attributes." Rei Ayanami transmits, "I do not see why that is a big deal." Shinji Ikari transmits, "-no, I wasn't implying that at all, I just ment they were tuning you out!" Rei Ayanami transmits, "Oh. I was mistaken." Carris Nautilus transmits, "Why did you not just say that to begin with?" Shinji Ikari transmits, "...because this stupid desk callender Misato gave me says that I should try and make humerous allusions to spice up my conversation." Asuka Langley Sohryu is probably giving off little steam clouds. She is making a high pitched noise. It IS a little bit like a dog whistle, really. Carris Nautilus transmits, "I see." Carris Nautilus does not argue with the wisdom of the desk calendar. Schwarz Bruder transmits, "Hmm." Rei Ayanami transmits, "She gave me a neon beer sign advertising 'Beer Wolf.'" Vega Obscura transmits, "Hey! Schwarz Bruder Master of German Ninjutsu! Where have you been?" Rei Ayanami transmits, "She said it was a late Christmas gift but I suspect she wanted to throw it away." Shinji Ikari's awesome pet penguin winces, making hurt dog noises. Shinji tries to shut him up. Rei Ayanami transmits, "In any case, it was confiscated from my quarters and probably thrown away all the same." Shinji Ikari transmits, "-they confiscate stuff we give you?" Leo Stenbuck transmits, "So that's where that thing went." Shinji Ikari transmits, "...or is that just the excuse you use to throw away things you don't like..." Rei Ayanami transmits, "Ikari, I do not make excuses." Vega Obscura transmits, "Why? Wasn't it yours?" Rei Ayanami transmits, "They cited 'safety concerns.'" Vega Obscura transmits, "Did they take out everything you got for Christmas?" Shinji Ikari muttered, "Well, if someone would clean that place up once in a while, it wouldn't be a fire hazard..." Leo Stenbuck transmits, "I dunno, it's not that dirty... it's not like she owns a lot of stuff." Shinji Ikari transmits, "Maybe. -but if a fire starts, I'm holding you responsible, mister!" Leo Stenbuck transmits, "Er... okay?" Vega Obscura transmits, "Why would you hold Mr. Titan responsible?" Leo Stenbuck transmits, "When did I become 'Mr. Titan?'" Shinji Ikari transmits, "...wait, Stenbuck joined the Titans?" Vega Obscura transmits, "He's been a Titan for a while." Vega Obscura transmits, "You KNOW when you became Mr. Titan." Shinji Ikari transmits, "Yeah, I don't get out much." Leo Stenbuck just sighs. Rei Ayanami has apparently spent this time doing an inventory of her possessions. "I only received one other Christmas gift." Rei Ayanami transmits, "But I do not have occasion to wear a diamond necklace often." Vega Obscura transmits, "Wow...? Really?" Asuka Langley Sohryu transmits, "Someone gave you a diamond necklace?!" Rei Ayanami transmits, "Leo Stenbuck." Excellen Browning whistles~ Vega Obscura transmits, "That's kinda sad...I would thought your friends here would have gotten you gift-...Oh using that Titan's money I see." Leo Stenbuck transmits, "It's no big deal." Rei Ayanami transmits, "I hope my gratitude was sufficient, Leo." Leo Stenbuck clears his throat. Shinji Ikari uncomfortably, "So, um." Asuka Langley Sohryu transmits, "Wh-" Leo Stenbuck transmits, "So... yeah. Does anyone know what the dress code for that thng in Antarctica is?" Rei Ayanami, silent. Shinji Ikari quickly, "I'll explain when I get home." and then, "I'm not exactly the guy to ask about formal wear." Leo Stenbuck transmits, "So it is formal? I just don't want to show up in my flightsuit if everyone else is gonna be in tuxedos and stuff." Ulube Ishikawa transmits, "Formal, but perhaps not that formal." Leo Stenbuck transmits, "So... what, regular suit? I mean, I'm not worried for me, I'm just gonna wear my uniform if it's not just 'show up in whatever,' but..." Ulube Ishikawa transmits, "...but?" Ulube Ishikawa transmits, "Your uniform will be fine." Leo Stenbuck transmits, "Uh, I'm pretty sure Rei doesn't own anything that formal, is all. You don't, right?" Meiya Mitsurugi transmits, "I'm sure dress uniforms are acceptable." Leo Stenbuck transmits, "I'm... not sure she has one of those, either." Rei Ayanami transmits, "I can request clothes from NERV's Intelligence and Strategic Costuming Department, but the forms take a week to process." Shinji Ikari transmits, "Maybe you can borrow something of Asuka's?" Carris Nautilus transmits, "NERV has an Intelligence and Strategic Costuming Department?" Rei Ayanami transmits, "I have my plugsuit and school uniform at hand, and do not expect Asuka to show me undue generosity." Rei Ayanami transmits, "NERV has many departments." Leo Stenbuck transmits, "It's... it's fine, it's no big deal. We'll just go shopping tomorrow." Rei Ayanami transmits, "If you wish." Leo Stenbuck transmits, "Yeah, it won't take long." Rei Ayanami transmits, "I am not concerned about time. If you feel it is what should be done, Leo, I defer to your knowledge in these matters." Shinji Ikari looks Asukaward. "They're sort of dating, I guess." Asuka Langley Sohryu transmits, "I SEE." Asuka Langley Sohryu transmits, "...why?" Leo Stenbuck transmits, "... huh?" Vega Obscura transmits, "Ugh...dating. Totally not cool." Shinji Ikari shrug. "Ayanami likes him." Rei Ayanami characteristically does not speak up for herself. Carris Nautilus transmits, "Is attendance at this event mandatory, or by invitation only?" Leo Stenbuck transmits, "If you're going to be present to guard the Conference, you're invited." Vega Obscura transmits, "I haven't decided if I am coming or not." Carris Nautilus transmits, "Will 'mixing' and 'socializing' be required, or will those assigned to security detail actually be allowed to perform guard duties?" Leo Stenbuck transmits, "Uh... well, this is... it's the day before. So you can socialize. It's Mr. Yunfat's way of saying 'sorry Antarctica sucks.'" Carris Nautilus feels that Leo missed the point, but decides to let it pass. "I see." Shinji Ikari transmits, "So it's a party for the guards so they aren't too bitter about guarding the next day?" Leo Stenbuck transmits, "Basically. I flew up there to check it out earlier. It's... it's pretty bad." Category:Logs